You just had to say it, didn't you, Tom
by Mazken
Summary: Crouched in the shadows Alex froze, searching for anything that could potentially be of use. Eyes landing on a rusty piece of chain and a dangerous looking meter and a half long metal pole, Alex felt a twinge of guilt at what he was about to do.


EDIT: Broke up paragraphs and fixed a few spelling/grammatical errors. Also added in the odd sentence here and there.

Disclaimer: Not mine, y'all hear?

"Later, Tom."

"You too, Alex. Try not to run into too many wannabe ninja assassins over the weekend!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Tom."

As he started on the short bike ride from Tom's place to his, Alex felt a slight twinge of unease at Tom's words. He checked his surroundings. Front and sides were clear, which left...

With a startled cry Alex swerved to the side, narrowly avoiding a bullet to the head. Two men, all in black from their boots to their balaclavas. 'Huh. Amateurs.'

Cycling fast, he dismounted and ducked into a dark alleyway and stopped suddenly, stashing his bike behind a conveniently placed dumpster. One man continued to run past, but the other slowed to a walk and turned in.

Crouched in the shadows Alex froze, breathing slowed, eyes taking in his surroundings, searching for anything that could potentially be of use. Eyes landing on a rusty piece of chain and a dangerous looking meter and a half long metal pole, Alex felt a twinge of guilt at what he was about to do to what he suspected was an assassin, albeit a badly trained one by his clothing choice alone.

As the man cautiously walked past Alex's hiding place, gun aimed low, Alex carefully got to his feet, metal pole in hand.

Bending down he slowly grabbed one end of the chain, aware that any second now his cover would be blown by the very chain that could possibly save his life. Alex waited until the man was just about five meters in front of him. Taking a deep breath he ran forwards, swinging the pole in a wide arc at the assassin's gun hand.

Hearing the chink of metal and the swoosh of wind, the man quickly put two and two together, came up with 5, and ducked, aiming to avoid the what he thought to be obvious blow to the head. Unfortunately for him it was not so, and as the pole connected with his hand he dropped his weapon with a scream of pain.

Alex too dropped his weapon, the pole was simply too large for combat in the alley, and readjusted his hold on the chain, one hand a third of the way down the two meter length and the other close to the end.

Swinging the longer end at the now advancing assassin, Alex succeeded in slicing a deep cut from the man's chest to his belly. With a cry of pain and rage the now injured assassin grabbed on to the extended chain and yanked. Not expecting this move, Alex stumbled forwards, panic clear in his eyes. Met with a kick aimed to the chest, Alex would have been thrown back had he not tightened his hold on the chain and twisted slightly. As it was Alex suffered numerous cuts on his hands from the chain and was sure that the kick diverted from his bullet wound to the side of his ribs in a glancing blow would bruise, badly.

Slightly off balance from the kick, the assassin should have expected a counter-attack, and was thus disabled with a hard knee to the groin, followed by the chain being wrapped around his neck.

Alex took a deep breath and tugged on either end of the chain with all his might. Weakened from the fight and loss of oxygen, the assassin was only able to struggle weakly against the much smaller boy, and was soon passed out on the floor. With a tired sigh Alex walked back to his bike planning on riding home.

But any plans of this were dashed as suddenly the second man appeared at the entrance to the alley.

'Oh shit.' Alex executed a perfect dive roll, inwardly wincing at the close proximity of the flying bullets. He leapt to his feet and straight at his attacker, who had paused to reload his weapon but stopped at the sight of the disheveled teens charge. Dropping his gun he quickly assumed an overly tense guard position just in time to meet his aggressor head on.

Alex frowned. His attackers guard was solid, but tense. His movements overly stiff. 'He's scared of me...' Taking advantage of this he let out an almost bestial growl as he landed with both feet firmly planted in the man's chest and his arms holding the man's arms rigidly to either side.

They both landed with a thump, and as the man broke the boys grip on his arms he aimed a vicious punch at his face. But Alex was faster.

As soon as he realised that his hold on the man's arms was weak he had directed his attention to the pressure point at the base of the man's skull, harshly jabbing his right thumb at it while deflecting the punch with his left forearm.

By the time the man had stilled, Alex was out of sight and running down the alley.

"You just had to say it, didn't you, Tom?"

A/N: And so concludes my very first fanfic. Was it okay? I've planned out another AR fanfic, which will be much better than this one is many ways, first of all it is actually planned, unlike this spontaneous piece, and second of all, hopefully I will have improved on my writing style by then :P

Please do review, I am looking for concrit, a simple good/bad will do, but if it's negative please say about what part so I know what needs to be improved on.

Thanks for reading,

Mazken


End file.
